Life
by K.I.T.T. RIDER
Summary: Asaya Tenjo's life isn't exactly pretty, but she knows she can handle it. Especially when she has her twin brother and baby bro to help her get through the toughest situations. Another drabble for China Smith! :)


**Title:** Life

**Character(s):** Asaya Tenjo

**Warning(s):** Language

**Rating:** T

**A/Ns:** Another damn plotbunny that's been shoved underneath my bed for some time now. -_-

* * *

You have no idea how hard it is, being the eldest child of your family. You may say that, yes, it's difficult, and yes, you don't exactly like that status, but that is not the true feeling of being the oldest.

No. It is _not_.

I'm Asaya Tenjo. Age: eighteen. Pale as a sheet of paper, stick thin with a medium sized chest. Pale blonde hair that reaches my rear and a forest green fringe over my hanging over my eyes. Grey-blue eyes that are rather glow-y. A little over five feet tall. Badass and unpredictable. Yup, that sounds like me.

My younger twin brother is Kaito Tenjo. Barely over 5'4". Pale blonde hair with a green front shaped into a strawberry. Grey-blue eyes that are always dull. Pale skin, even paler than mine. More unstable than ever and rather pissy. Yes, that's him.

My baby half-brother is Haruto Tenjo. Age: ten. Blue hair, golden eyes, pale skin. Happy as ever these days. That's my adorable baby.

Dr. Faker is our father, and believe me, he's a freaking man-whore. God, his little _habit_ of bringing prostitutes into _my_ house pisses me the fuck off. How dare that old man bring whores into this house? Is he out of his fucking mind? God, I just want to rip his body into pieces! That damn piece of shit.

Anyway, I, Asaya Tenjo, am the current person in charge of this mansion, me and my siblings' home, because my father is too busy trying to cure Kaito's "cancer" due to Photon Mode, which is a subject I'll get to later on. That means, despite being EIGHTEEN, may I remind you, I have to take care of the bills, feed everyone and clean the ENTIRE house. You thought it was hard cleaning your room? THINK AGAIN. Hmph.

Okay, so on the subject of my younger twin bro. Kaito Tenjo, the unstable mess that is my twin. Believe me, between him losing that specific someone that he loved very much and his "space-cancer", he is kind of emotionally broken. I care for him, I really do, but he's so damn hard to reach these days. I miss the little guy that was so kind and funny. Now he's just... sad.

Poor guy, losing the woman he fell for and learning his body is failing. It hurts me to see him desperately try to piece together his mask again after coming to me and sobbing. Yeah, he cries. Didn't think he did? Wow, you seriously DON'T know him.

Haruto, the little dude, is my baby. Even though we're only related by Faker, I still love the boy to pieces. He is my little gamer guy. Every time we play Mario or something like that, he beats me and Kaito every time! The little bugger, I swear, but he's got a special place in my heart.

And then there's me. Loopy little me. Yeah, I've got Bipolar. So what? It doesn't mean I'm crazy. Well, maybe, but shut it. I'm the guardian of the family. Kaito thinks he is, but I kick his pretty rear end to the next dimension over if he even tries. Unfortunately, when I was paralyzed by that bitch Madam Mayfly, I wasn't able to do anything, so he ended up taking my place.

Man, did that piss me off.

I love both my little bros to pieces and then some, but really, they can be a real pain in the ass. Especially Kaito. He's the one that likes to test my nerves, and half the time it ends up with him being bitch-slapped out a window, which happens pretty regularly. Haruto is just too adorable to say no to. That's what he uses to get his way, and believe me, it works like a charm, ha ha.

So, yup, that's my life. It's extremely hard to deal with, yes, but I've got my little brothers to support me.

But... Life sucks, and I can't tell how much longer our little group is going to last. Especially with the Barians invading now.

We're going to get through it. I just know it!

* * *

**FINISH**


End file.
